How to mess up Chrono Trigger
by JoeyHyrulesHero
Summary: Joey and his friends decide to enter Chrono Trigger and see what damage they can cause. Can Crono and his friends stay sane in their company?


Joey: Alright, its time for me to go at my favorite game ever, Chrono Trigger! I hope you enjoy this story, this one probably wont get updates as often as my Halo and Zelda ones, those are at the top of my list at the moment. So here we go. Oh and before you people get all uppity about this story being in script format, yes, I know its not aloud, but I don't care. If you don't like it, just don't read my story, don't become an asshole and report it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger or anything else I decide to put in this story, though if I did own Chrono Trigger, I wouldn't be here right now.

Joey: Onto the story!

Chapter 1

(In a pitch-black room, Nick and Joey materialize into the room)

Nick: Where the hell are we?

Joey: The name screen…

(A blue holographic keyboard appears infront of Joey and the Picture of Crono appears above it)

Nick: You mean to say we get to name him?

Joey: No, we are using his real name, Crono.

Nick: Penis! C'mon name him Penis it will be so funny!

Joey: (sighs annoyed) No Nick, we are not naming Crono, penis. (He hits enter on the keyboard)

Nick: Damn it, you're no fun.

(Joey and Nick vanish from the room)

(At Cronos' house)

(Leene bell tolls outside as Cronos mom walks up the stairs)

Cronos Mom: ...Crono...Crono! Good morning Crono! Come on, sleepy head! Get up! Ah, Leene's Bell makes such beautiful music! You were so excited about the Millennial Fair that you didn't sleep well, did you...? I want you to behave yourself today! Let's get moving, now!

Crono: (sits up in bed)

CM: You have some friends waiting for you down stairs. (She walks down the stairs)

Crono: (Stands up out of bed and immediately falls over because his legs are tangled up in the bed sheets, he rolls over and untangles himself and heads downstairs)

(Joey, Nick and Justin are waiting near the door)

CM: Finally! By the way, that inventor friend of yours... Uh-you know...! Oh dear, I've forgotten her name!

(The scene freezes and the Holographic keyboard appears infront of Joey)

Nick: Another?

Joey: Yea, we have to do a couple of these.

Nick: Name her P-

Joey: (interrupts Nick) Nick, damn it we are not naming anyone Penis! (Hits enter)

(The scene starts back up again)

CM: That's right, Lucca! Don't forget that she invited you to see her new invention! Run along now, and be back before dinner!

Crono: (walks up to Joey Justin and Nick) …

Nick: Hey, what's up Crono?

Crono: …

Nick: This guy is weird…

Joey: Oh yea… um, Crono doesn't talk… ever.

Nick: Are you serious!?

Joey: Yes, I am.

Justin: (pokes Crono on the forehead) Talk.

Crono: (just kind of stands there) …

Nick: This is going to be boring… TALK DAMN IT!

Crono: …

Joey: C'mon lets just go to the fair. (Turns and walks out the door)

(The rest of the group follows)

(Outside, on the walk to the fair)

Nick: Isn't it kind of funny, he doesn't even know who we are or why we were at his house, but yet, he follows us when we tell him too… TALK DAMN YOU!

Joey: Nick, I don't think he's going to talk.

Nick: (Repeats continually as he follows Crono) Talk… Talk… Talk… Talk… Talk…

Crono: (stares at nick with a "This guy is nuts" look on his face)

(At the fair entrance)

Nick: Talk… Talk… Talk… Talk… (Smacks Crono upside the head) TALK ALREADY!

Crono: OW What did you do that for!!!

Joey: (Turns around to look at Crono) Holy shit! He spoke!

Nick: I WIN!

Crono: I spoke… THIS IS AWSOME! Finally!

Justin: You mean to tell us that you couldn't talk that whole time?!

Crono: No, I've never been able to talk! This rocks! I can talk now!

Joey: Well, this is cool and all, but we have time before Lucca's Invention will be set up, so lets go beat up on Gato. (He walks off in the direction of Gato)

(Everyone else is following, while Crono is talking at a mile a minute)

(The group arrives at Gatos arena)

Crono: And then…

Nick: SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! I DON'T CARE!

Crono: B-but, I can talk now!

Nick: Yea? Well SHUT THE HELL UP.

Crono: But I don't wanna!

(Battle theme starts)

Nick and Cronos HP bars and Speed meters show up.

Joey: Nick is gonna fight Crono?!

Nick: (uses "Shutthefuckup" he punches Crono in the throat.)

Crono is silenced!

Crono: (falls over onto the ground trying to breathe)

Nick Wins! Gained 12 XP! And 3 Tech Points!

Nick: What the hell was that?

Joey: A turn based battle set up…

Nick: Okay, Joey, that was dumb, can you like, not do that anymore?

Joey: Yea that's easy. (Snaps his fingers)

A/N for those of you that don't get what nick Justin and me are doing, you should read my first story My Version of OOT, just F.Y.I.

Joey: Yea know what, I don't think I want to fight Gato anymore, nick punching Crono in the throat was entertainment enough, now we need to go meet Marle… I mean go see if Lucca is ready yet.

Crono: (stands back up and coughs) Y…yea, lets go do that.

Nick: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING?

Crono: S-sorry

(The group walks into Leene Square, where Marle is running about erratically)

Crono: That woman is kind of creepy, c'mon lets just avoid her…

(as Marle is running past, Joey pushes Crono right into her path and they run straight into each other, Marles pendant goes flying and they hit the ground, a few moments later, she sits up)

Marle: Owwww. That hurt! (She rubs her head and she hiccups a bit) Heh, Hey buddy, you all right? (her speech is slurred slightly)

Joey: Oh my god, is she DRUNK?

Nick: Are you alright? (he runs over to Marle and gropes her boobs) Oh, good, they are safe!

Marle: Heey what the hell?! (She punches nick right in the jaw)

Nick (a red 6 appears above his head) Owe, that hurt!

Marle: (she stands up and holds her arms out slightly, getting her balance) And no, my armored friend, I'm just a lil' tipsy! (Hic)

A/N: (oh and for those of you that are confused, I wear Samus Arans Light Suit, which I stole, so if you're confused, now you know what we are talking about)

Justin: A lightweight…

Marle: (gropes at her chest a bit) Oh no!

Nick: Don't worry, I already made sure those were okay.

Marle: N-no! My (hic) pendant! It's gone!

Joey: (Walks over to where Marle's pendant lands and hands it to her when he comes back) Here.

Crono: (is still lying face first on the ground)

Marle: Oh thank you so mu (hic) uch. Heh, I feel a little out of place here. Would you mind if I walked around with you for a while?

Joey: Yea, which's probably the best idea at the moment…

Marle: You're a true gentleman! Oh by the way... My name is, er...

(The scene freezes again and the holographic keyboard appears once again)

Nick: This is getting annoying… Name h-

Joey: NO! (Hits Enter)

Nick: Pleeasse?

Marle: Marle! And you're?

Joey: Joey and this is Nick, Justin, and the lump on the ground over there is Crono, the guy you bumped in to.

Marle: Ohh You all right Crono? (hic)

Crono: (sits up a bit) Y-yea, I'm fine, and I'm not crying for any of you that were curious.

Joey: Sure you weren't…

(An announcement that seems to come out of nowhere)

Lucca is all set up now!

Joey: That was… interesting…

Crono: (stands up and sniffles a bit)

Joey: Crono, lets go!

(Everyone is already walking towards Lucca's set up)

Marle: Wait! I want to get some candy! (She runs over to the candy stand)

Nick: Heh, I got a lollipop for ya…

Marle: Yes, I would like some of this! Thank you so much, thanks for waiting you guys! (she gets her candy and they proceed to walk towards lucca's set up)

(Just as they arrive)

Taban: Step right on, any of you who have the time and courage! Our "Super Dimension Warp" is the invention of the century! To use it, jump here... ...And you'll get teleported here! It's the masterwork of my beautiful daughter, Lucca.

Lucca: (Smiles and waves at the crowd around her invention before she spots Crono) Hey Crono! Where've you been? Oh, What happened to you? Get in a fight?

Crono: (Coughs a bit) Several…

Lucca: Ahh, Well no one wants to try the telepod! How about you?

Crono: Sure… what else could go wrong with today?

Joey: (chuckles a bit) Oh just wait, boy.

Lucca: Just hop into the left pod!

Crono: Alright then (he climbs up into the left pod)

Justin: (Examining the machinery that runs the telepod) Hmmm… I see…

Taban: All systems on! (Flicks a few switches)

Lucca: Begin energy transfer! (Also hits a few switches)

Crono is warped into the other Pod with a brilliant flash of blue light.

Crono: (appears upside down in the telepod, then falls on his face) Owie!

Marle: Whoa! What a (hic!) Kick! I want to try it!

Lucca: Huh? Hey Crono, how did you pick up a cutie like her?

Crono: (stands back up with a bloody nose) Eh, I didn't he did (points back at Joey)

Lucca: (stares over Joey's armor) Whoa… that's amazing! (She runs up to Joey and starts to examine his suit) This technology is incredible! You have to show me its functions!

Crono: Hey, Lucca, Marle wants to try the telepod.

Lucca: Huh (looks back at Marle) Oh yea, ill warp the bimbo, then I can study this suit!

Taban: Behold, ladies and gentleman, as this vision of loveliness steps aboard the machine!

Marle: Don't go away! I'll be right back!

Taban: You're sure about this? There's still time to change your mind!

Marle: No way! Throw the switch!

Taban: Okay, everyone, let's give her a great big hand when she reappears!

Taban: All systems on! (Flicks the switches)

Lucca: Begin energy transfer! (Does the same)

(The telepod starts to glow along with Marle's Pendant)

Marle: What's happening? My pendant… It's...

Lucca: Huh?

(The time gate opens and Marle is thrown into it, only her pendant remains behind)

Taban: Lucca! Where is she?! Show's over folks, Let's head along now! (he waves the crowd away, only Crono and the group is still there) What's going on Lucca? WHERE IS SHE?

Lucca: The way she disappeared... It couldn't have been the Telepod! The warp field seemed to be affected by her pendant...

Justin: Hey, Lucca, you know that could have been prevented had this line been hooked up here… and this one here, and this receptor made out of Titanium… (Points to the parts on the side of the machine)

Lucca: What are you talking abo… Crap! He's Right!

Crono: (Walks onto the telepod and picks up the pendant)

Taban: You're actually going to do it?! What a fine lad!

Lucca: Listen! I don't know where this machine is going to send you, but we haven't any other choice...

Taban: Won't they all be lost?

Lucca: This is our only hope! That pendant seems to be they key so hang onto it Crono, and brace yourself!

Taban: All systems on!

Lucca: Begin energy transfer! Power to full! (Hits the switches and knobs)

Taban: Roger!

Lucca: Power! Give me more power! (Keeps hitting switches and knobs)

Taban: Roger!

Lucca: There! We did it! I'll follow you after I know what went wrong. Good luck, Crono!

(The time gate opens and Crono is pulled into it)

Joey: All right, we are following him, hang on. (Snaps and Nick Joey and Justin disappear in a puff of red smoke)

End Chapter 1

Joey: All right, I think this story has started off on a good note, now please, if you don't like the fact that my story is Script Format, please don't be a dick and report it. No flames, but criticism is okay. Leave a Review!


End file.
